The present invention is directed to a toy having a simulated climbing figure that is launchable toward a structure and that engages the structure to simulate a climbing action.
Action figures and similar toys are known in the art. Many such action figures have experienced commercial success, and manufacturers continually search for ways to enhance the play value of such action figures by providing various accessories. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 647,327 to Rehlin discloses a toy having a figure with a magnetic head. The figure is launched vertically using a pneumatic launcher toward a horizontal pole, and is retained on the pole upon contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,330 is also if interest, and discloses a figure having a spring-loaded limb, with the figure being launched toward a target upon release of a catch. The figure is not retained on the target after contact.